School Dance
by PatonxJulia
Summary: I had to do it. I just had to do it. What would happen if Bone's had a dance? Who goes with who, how does Tancred ask Emma   cause we all know he will  and most importantly, What will Olivia wear?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Announcements

**A/N: I had to do it. I just had to. If Bone's had a dance, what would it be like? I'm going to do the disclaimer here, cause I always forget. I don't own Charlie Bone or any of the characters. There. Now that that painful little detail is over with, I can start writing. **

The Purple bus pulled up to the school at the same time as the blue bus. Olivia bounced off the purple bus and waited at the steps of the blue bus, impatient, as always.

The second the boys appeared Olivia lunged. She dragged them down the stairs and started to spout random information.

" Whoa, Liv, calm down." The second Fidelio said this Olivia stopped talking, something she only did for Fidelio.

" Now, tell us again, in some intelligible language." Olivia glared, and then started speaking in fluent French, a language that she had learned while she had been on filming set with her mother.

The Charlie, Billy, and Gabriel looked at each other in dismay, none of them able to speak French. Fidelio, however, was rapt with attention. Charlie looked at him in bewilderment.

" You speak Japanese?" Fidelio waved off the question, attentive on deciphering Olivia's babble, which had increased when she saw that she had an understanding audience.

When Olivia's monologue finally ended, all of the boys looked to Fidelio for translation.

" She says that Billy said that his friend said that HIS friend said that had an important announcement today." The boys were disappointed. Now that Bloors had been vanquished, they were actually quite board.

Fidelio however, was intrigued. He and Olivia started walking towards the entrance speaking in French. Charlie looked at Gabriel, shrugged and then walked on.

They were instructed to go to the main hall. They went to a table and sat down. Now that Dr. Saltweather had the run of the place, they could all sit wherever they wanted. This meant that the group could sit together. The final lineup went as follows : Olivia was sitting at the front with Fidelio to her right. To the right of Fidelio was Lysander, then Tancred, Emma, Charlie, Gabriel, and finally Billy, who was surrounded by a couple of his friends.

Fidelio and Olivia were still talking in French, much to the annoyance of everyone around them. Tancred and Emma were holding hands and talking about art. Lysander sat next to them, joining the conversation but not the hand holding. Gabriel and Charlie were talking about a soccer game that had happened on Friday and Billy was talking to his friends about pets.

At the head table stood up. He cleared his throat and the hall fell silent. All eyes focused on him.

" Good Morning children. Well, I'm just going to get straight to the point. We of the staff thought that you kids needed an event to go to, to get to know each other. So, Bone's will be hosting a dance. It will be here in the main hall on next Friday. You can come with a partner or alone. I guess that's it then. Back to breakfast."

The talk after the announcement was deafening. Girls were giggling and talking about what they were going to wear, and guys were grumbling about having to dig up dates. Despite their grumbling, the guys were excited. For many of them this would be their first date.

Many of the guys started formulating ideas about who they would go with. Most of the girls were worrying about the budget they would have on their dresses. Charlie was wondering how he could find someone to go with him, though his mind slipped to a far off place in a painting, and a girl who was supposed to be married when she was sixteen. Tancred, well, he was picturing a garden of roses, and Emma saying of course.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHH! Major pairig. Anyway, I had fun with this. I can't wait to see how you guys respond. All ya need to do is click the little review button. Thanx!**


	2. Billy and Tancred The Helpless Romantics

Chapter Two: Billy and Tancred, the Helpless Romanitics

**A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers. It makes my day when I open up gmail and see a notice labeled New Review. So Thank You! **

Billy fidgeted. Even though most of the people his age weren't nervous about the dance, he was. He knew who he wanted to ask, but didn't know if she would say yes. It worried him.

" Don't worry, it'll be fine." Billy jumped as Charlie patted his shoulder. Billy knew that Charlie was probably right, that everything would be fine, but he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the knowing worry that refused to relinquish it's hold on him.

Suddenly Billy's face broke into a grin. He had just had a wonderful idea.

" Charlie, will you help me with something?"

Billy walked up to Jennifer, the girl he was planning to ask to the dance. The butterflies were back, but not as strong this time. He fingered the little package that he had in his pocket.

Billy walked up to where she was standing, looking at a peculiar shaped leaf, all on her own. _Perfect!_ Thought Billy. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

" Um, Jennifer. I just wanted to know.. Well, it's kind of weird, but.." he took a deep breath " Jennifer, will you go to the dace with me?" He asked drawing out the small plastic package, which he tore away to reveal a candy ring.

She smiled.

" Yes. Of course I will Billy. What flavor is it?"

Emma sighed. She was finding a dress with Olivia, and it had become quite exhausting. Olivia just didn't like whatever she put Emma in. The first one was a soft pink, but Olivia vetoed the shape. She didn't like Emma in full out ball gown.

The second one was beige. Olivia said no the second Emma walked out. The third one was purple. The color was pretty, but Olivia didn't like the way it fit Emma( big surprise).

The fourth was the only one so far that Olivia had even slightly considered. It was sky blue and cut off just above the knee. It was form fitting, and Emma didn't really like it.

The fifth dress was the one that made both girls gasp. They knew right away that this was the one. It was mint green, and full length. It was A-line, meaning that it wasn't form fitting, or ball gown. It was somewhere in between. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. It had a pattern in the front, made of sparkles. It was amazing.

" Wow" Emma breathed, looking in the mirror. She turned back to Olivia.

" This is it."

Tancred looked around him. All his preparations were in place, and the last step was about to be enacted. All he had to do was get Emma, and it would be perfect.

Tancred walked out to the front of his place. He had invited Emma over, and was agonizing during the wait. What if she said no? What if she was going with someone else? He paled at the thought, and decided to try not to think about it.

Just then a car pulled up. Emma got out of the passenger side and waved to Paton, who had become her father. She smiled as she walked up the path, thinking of her dress waiting at home.

Tancred came forward and took her hand.

" Milady" he said, and kissed it. She laughed and pulled him out of the bow that he had stooped into.

" Hello Tancred" she said, laughing all the while. Tancred grinned maniacally and suggested that they go inside to watch the movie that Tancred had rented. Emma had been talking about it for weeks, really wanting to watch it, and Tancred took the hint.

What Tancred hadn't realized was that it was a chick-flick. He noticed that Emma watched in rapt attention, and awed when the main guy got down on one knee and proposed.

As soon as the movie was over, he led her to the backyard, and to the garden. It was conveniently sunset, and just as the sun sank below the horizon **(Ooooh! Poetic!)** he led her to a bench and they sat down. There were rosepetals scattered all around ( Except the actual rose bushes, which he had emptied to get the petals) and it all had a very romantic atmosphere.

" Emma" He said quietly. " Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked quietly. He waited with bated breath for all of two seconds before her answer came.

" Yes! Yes,yes,yes!" Tancred smiled and hugged her, and they laughed quietly for a bit. Then a car honking interrupted the moment. Silently cursing, Tancred walked with Emma out front, where her father ( he would never get used to that) was waiting.

" I'll see you later, Tancred" Emma said to him, and climbed into the passenger seat. Tancred nodded, and then glanced at her dad. Then Tancred had a thought. _What will he do when I go to pick her up?_


End file.
